Do you even have to ask?
by Silverblade1
Summary: Obsidian eyes looked into the audience. They flickered questioningly between brown eyes, the source of his strength, and golden eyes that needed his strength. One-shot/song-fic


A/N: My first song-fic. For purposes of the story, I did technically start the song on the second verse.

_"Italics"_ for song lyrics  
**(Bold)** for memories/thoughts during song  
_Italics_ for thoughts after song

Do you even have to ask?

Guitar strings and drums filled the air in salutation and immediately the atmosphere buzzed with anticipation as onlookers faced the dimly lit stage. Ice clinked in glasses, chairs scooted closer for a better view, and the level of chatter increased as shadowy figures moved within inches of the stage lights. Legs crossed, inching skirts a little higher; bodies leaned forward, teasing at tantalizing assets just beneath necklines. Masculine frames tensed and shifted closer to the more feminine frames. Lungs exhaled in swooning sighs, while others did so in resigned groans when the dark-haired man stepped toward the microphone.

To say he was attractive was an understatement. Anyone could be attractive. His sex appeal and strength were obvious given the looks of lust and grudging respect he received. Yet, there was more to him than that. He moved with the easy grace of a predator unseen until too late, and grasped the microphone with hands that didn't hesitate or tremble. Upon first glance, his eyes were simply hooded and black, arrogant in their own power and abilities. To the more perceptive, the indomitable fire of his will stared back at them, as if by simply speaking, he could make it so. No matter what anyone thought, everyone in that room knew they were looking at a man who would leave his mark on history. But, for tonight, he would leave his mark on them with his voice.

His voice was rough and raw, yet surprisingly low as the lyrics flowed like liquid glass from his lips.

"_I watched the world float to the__  
__Dark side of the moon"_  
**(desert heat and fire, buildings exploding and screams of agony)****  
**  
_"After all I knew it had to be something_  
_To do with you"_  
**(a single bullet stopping a knife raised to kill)****  
**  
_"I really don't mind what happens now and then_  
_As long as you'll be my friend at the end"_  
**(one body supporting another, hands every ready to protect)**

Obsidian eyes unerringly found brown ones, shooting a burning arrow from one heart to the other. Around them, heads bobbed, shoulders weaved, and feet tapped as drumbeats skated on a wave of strings to crash gloriously against the rough edges of his voice as he continued on…

"_If I go crazy then will you still__  
__Call me Superman"_  
**(flames greedily devouring a homunculus)**

_"If I'm alive and well, will you be there__  
__holding my hand"_  
**(eyes tenderly caressing the face that fingers cannot)**

"_I'll keep you by my side with__  
__My superhuman_  
_Might"_  
**(arms desperately holding a bloodied form close)****  
**  
_"Kryptonite"_  
**(golden hair and eyes more penetrating than bullets)**

Many a woman trembled at that last husky word, and sighed as he tenderly cupped the microphone. Even so, all ears burned and strained to hear more of the words every person knew there was a story behind.

_"You called me strong, you called me weak__  
__But still your secrets I will keep_"  
**(blood and bones on a basement floor, a suit of armor brought to life)****  
**  
_"You took for granted all the times I__  
__Never let you down_"  
**(words like maps leading to buried treasure)**

_"You stumbled in and bumped your head, if__  
__Not for me then you'd be dead_  
_I picked you up and put you back_  
_On solid ground_"  
**(rough fingers yanking a battered boy up, black eyes sparking gold ones to life)**

Hands yanked the microphone with remembered frustration as those same obsidian eyes targeted fire at defiant gold ones. The strings and drums angrily clashed together as they tumbled into the rhythm of the chorus.

"_If I go crazy then will you still__  
__Call me Superman"_  
_**(desperate metal clashing with vengeful flames)**_**_  
_**  
_"If I'm alive and well, will you be__  
__There holding my hand"_  
**(easy banter shielding relief and affection)****  
**  
_"I'll keep you by my side with__  
__My superhuman_  
_Might_  
_Kryptonite"_   
**(unrelenting metal and bright crimson)**

Drums and strings wrestled for dominance before twisting into a smooth choreography that gave birth to a lower, smoother set of strings, and beats that trembled with restraint. Breaths inhaled sharply when the lights over the stage dimmed to an eerie blue-white light, leaving the man in stark silhouette. Shivers gleefully ran down spines when his voice lowered to a throaty whisper…

_"If I go crazy then will you still__  
__Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_  
_There holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side with_  
_My superhuman_  
_Might_  
_Kryptonite"_

"_YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

The stage lights flared to life, and the explosive sound of rocking drums and vibrating strings hit the audience like a bolt of energy that caused _everyone_ to surge to their feet with answering screams and shouts.

"_If I go crazy then will you still__  
__Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_  
_There holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side with_  
_My superhuman_  
_might_  
_Kryptonite"_

And finally, no longer fighting for dominance, but working together in breathless unison and animal grace, the strings and drums took the stage as their own, making audience and stage members alike sway and rock to their command.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa"_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa"__  
__Whoa, whoa, whoa"_

And with a plummeting drop, the instruments halted. Hearts sullenly settled down as minds struggled to understand that the song was over and the voice had stopped. Crazed applause met the man's slight bow, growing louder when he lifted his head with a self-mocking smirk.

Obsidian eyes looked into the audience. They flickered questioningly between brown eyes, the source of his strength, and golden eyes that needed his strength.

_Will you?_

Their unspoken responses came in unison: one with the tender intimacy of a lover, the other with the rebellious insolence of youth, both with the underlying steel of loyalty.

_Do you even have to ask?_

Satisfied, the man's smirk turned into an outright grin as he straightened, tipped his head in acknowledgment, and exited the stage.

End

A/N: The song is "Kryptonite" by 3 Days Grace. Please tell me it's obvious who is who. If not, I haven't done my job properly, haha. Feedback is always welcome. =)

**Update**: I went back and changed literally two words because I wanted it to be clear who was who. That's the last time I use amber for brown, haha.


End file.
